


Один вечер

by Bokuto_x_Kuroo_SW_2016



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 06:58:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8318299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bokuto_x_Kuroo_SW_2016/pseuds/Bokuto_x_Kuroo_SW_2016
Summary: Куроо молчит и лишь согласно кивает головой. В том, что Бокуто отыграется, он даже не сомневается. И точно не имеет ничего против.





	

На улице темно и пустынно – тренировка длилась дольше, чем предполагалось. Морозный воздух покалывает щеки, а дыхание вылетает изо рта клубами пара. Приятная усталость наполняет тело, и Куроо потягивается, силясь хоть немного размять напряженные мышцы. 

Бокуто, идущий рядом, делает то же самое. 

Поднимает руки вверх, выгибается в спине и вдыхает – шумно и глубоко, сильно зажмурив глаза. Снег крупными хлопьями падает с неба, и одна из снежинок плавно пикирует вниз, опускаясь на кончик носа Бокуто. Он морщится, проводит рукой по лицу, стирая влагу, и, прищурившись, хитро смотрит на Куроо. 

– Что? – Куроо внутренне напрягается. 

Бокуто качает головой и прячет ухмылку за шарфом. Поправляет сумку на плече и уходит чуть вперед, после чего оглядывается. 

– Ну, ты идешь? 

Куроо скептично приподнимает бровь – обычно такой заговорщический вид Бокуто означает, что в ближайшее время расслабляться не стоит. И он, конечно же, оказывается прав. Стоит на секундочку отвести взгляд, как в него тут же прилетает снежок. Куроо едва успевает увернуться от второго, скидывает сумку с плеча и поворачивается к Бокуто. 

– Не зевай, Куроо! 

Бокуто хохочет и запускает в Куроо еще один снежок – и когда только успевает их делать? Куроо в долгу не остается: берет в руки холодный липкий снег и, слегка придав ему форму, отправляет получившийся комочек в Бокуто. Они кружат вокруг друг друга, обмениваясь снежными снарядами. Бокуто кидает два подряд, Куроо путается в собственных ногах. Его тянет вниз, и, прогнувшись в спине, Куроо ловко подставляет руки позади себя, силясь не упасть. 

Бокуто замирает с занесенной в воздухе рукой и смотрит. 

– Ого. Ты сейчас сделал как тот мужик из «Матрицы»! 

– Серьезно? 

Куроо выпрямляется и отряхивает штаны, наслаждаясь минутной передышкой. 

– Да! – кричит в ответ Бокуто и снова запускает в него снаряд. 

У Куроо уже пальцы сводит от холода: играть в снежки без перчаток – не лучшая идея. На лице и волосах – искрящийся снег, но сдаваться на милость все еще полного энергии Бокуто он не собирается. 

– Я все равно тебя обыграю. – Бокуто строит важное выражение лица и упирает большой палец в грудь. 

– Я бы на твоем месте не был так уверен. – Куроо хмыкает и качает головой, сжимая за спиной большой снежок. 

– Почему это? – С Бокуто сходит вся бравада, в глазах мелькает недоумение. 

– Вот поэтому! 

Куроо резко бросается вперед, швыряя в Бокуто снежок, тем самым отвлекая от самого главного. Бокуто удивленно вскрикивает, когда Куроо хватает его за плечи, наваливается всем телом и роняет с ног. 

– Видишь? Вот я и победил.

Куроо ухмыляется, Бокуто пытается спихнуть его с себя, что-то недовольно ворча, но, в конце концов, сдается. Смеется сначала тихо, после чуть громче, а потом и вовсе начинает хохотать в полный голос. 

– Ладно-ладно, я отыграюсь, только слезь с меня, Куроо. Ты чертовски тяжелый. 

Бокуто снова морщится и вошкается, пытаясь выбраться. Куроо наклоняется, быстро целует его в кончик носа и встает на ноги. Бокуто встает следом, отряхивается от снега и подхватывает с земли сумку. 

– Наперегонки, Куроо! 

– Эй! 

Куроо хочет крикнуть: «Нечестно!», но Бокуто уже успевает убежать на несколько метров, и ему ничего не остается, как побежать следом. Усталость после тренировки проходит бесследно, до нужного дома они добегают в считанные минуты – одновременно. Заваливаются в подъезд, хохоча и шикая друг на друга, пытаясь успокоиться. Дверь легко поддается, они заходят в теплую квартиру, Бокуто щелкает выключателем, зажигая в коридоре свет. Куроо спешно избавляется от куртки и ботинок, бросая сумку куда-то вглубь квартиры, одаривает Бокуто долгим взглядом и, облизнувшись, скрывается во мраке комнаты. Из коридора слышно копошение, негромкое чертыхание, и Бокуто заходит следом, останавливаясь напротив. 

В светло-карих глазах Бокуто отражается неяркое сияние коридорной лампы, свет которой едва долетает до комнаты, оставляя ее в полумраке. Его рот растянут в широкую белозубую улыбку, на щеках играет морозный румянец, а на лице выражение абсолютного счастья. Куроо качает головой, чувствуя, как в груди все сжимается от нежности при виде такого Бокуто, и сам начинает улыбаться. Подается вперед, тесня того к дивану, ощутимо толкает в грудь, отчего Бокуто теряет равновесие и падает прямиком на мягкую поверхность позади. 

– Куроо! – Бокуто вскрикивает чуть растерянно и возмущенно. Нахмурившись, серьезно смотрит нависающему над ним Куроо в глаза, но Куроо знает, что это напускное. 

Во взгляде Бокуто все такое же притягательное, теплое счастье, а уголки губ дрожат, и Куроо подается вперед. Касается его губ своими в невесомом поцелуе, воруя тихий выдох. Запускает пятерню в жесткие, все еще влажные от снега волосы, несильно сжимает их и притягивает за затылок к себе, вовлекая в еще один поцелуй. Они целуются долго и неспешно, позволяя себе насладиться друг другом. Бокуто кладет руки Куроо на бедра, тянет вниз, заставляя опуститься на свои колени, и Куроо нетерпеливо ерзает, пытаясь устроиться удобнее. 

Возбуждение прошибает все тело с новой силой, стоит Бокуто коснуться обнаженной горячей кожи все еще холодными с улицы руками. Он почти невесомо поглаживает поясницу кончиками пальцев, но Куроо этого достаточно, чтобы тихо всхлипнуть и толкнуться бедрами навстречу. Куроо чувствует, как Бокуто начинает улыбаться в поцелуй, и спешно отстраняется, прищурив глаза. 

На лице Бокуто играет самодовольная ухмылка, а в потемневших от возбуждения глазах – обещание большего. 

«Зараза», – думает Куроо, и в душе вспыхивает азарт. Он проводит пальцем по губам Бокуто, чуть проникает внутрь, касаясь кромки зубов и кончика языка. Опускает взгляд ниже, на выпирающий кадык, яремную ямку меж ключиц, на задравшийся в районе живота свитер и полоску темных волос, уходящих под джинсы; отзеркаливает выражение лица Бокуто,взгляд который при виде этого неумолимо меняется. Куроо аккуратно соскальзывает с колен Бокуто, разводит его ноги в стороны, устраиваясь между. Проводит ладонями по внутренней стороне бедер, после – ощутимо по паху и, расстегнув Бокуто ширинку, поднимает взгляд. 

Бокуто неотрывно следит за ним широко распахнутыми глазами, весь его вид – прикушенная губа, лихорадочный блеск зрачков, подрагивающие пальцы на руках – выражает нетерпение. Куроо накрывает его член рукой, сжимает головку сквозь влажную ткань трусов, начиная массировать. Бокуто всхлипывает и прикрывает веки, на его щеках вновь расцветает румянец – не от мороза уже, вовсе нет. От удовольствия, от все еще необъяснимого стыда. Куроо находит это трогательным – то, как краснеет Бокуто каждый раз, когда дело доходит до интима. Они будто бы возвращаются в свой нелепый первый раз, и это находит отклик в душе самого Куроо. 

Резинка трусов легко поддается и опускается вниз. Куроо обхватывает член Бокуто рукой, скользит по нему, оттягивая кожицу. Смотрит, как на покрасневшей головке выступает капелька смазки. Бокуто опускает руку ему на затылок и давит – едва заметно, нерешительно. Куроо рвано выдыхает от прошедшего по телу тока. Он проводит языком по всей длине от яичек до головки, слизывает каплю смазки, смакуя вкус. Сжимает член губами, медленно, сантиметр за сантиметром вбирая его в рот, и чувствует, как пальцы Бокуто почти болезненно сжимают его волосы. Куроо закрывает глаза и расслабляется, позволяя Бокуто задать нужный темп. Расслабляет горло по максимуму, позволяя члену войти как можно глубже, почти утыкаясь носом в жесткие волосы на лобке. Собственный член болезненно ноет, упираясь в шов, и Куроо едва находит в себе силы непослушными пальцами расстегнуть ширинку, чтобы хоть немного облегчить болезненно-сладкую муку. 

– Тецуро… 

Бокуто выдыхает его имя, почти неслышно растягивая гласные. Куроо бесшумно выпускает влажный член изо рта и хрипло произносит всего лишь одно слово: 

– Штаны. 

Бокуто торопливо вскидывает бедра, негнущимися пальцами пытаясь стянуть с себя одежду вместе с бельем, пока Куроо шарит рукой в лежащей под ногами сумке. Флакончик со смазкой находится быстро, Куроо тянется к губам Бокуто, крепко целуя и ловя на себе шальной взгляд. Его волосы, растрепанные еще больше, чем обычно, торчат во все стороны, а искусанные губы наверняка не менее красные, чем у самого Куроо. Куроо, поддавшись порыву, отводит упавшие на глаза пряди, приближает свое лицо к лицу Бокуто и замирает на мгновение. Они соприкасаются носами и, совсем чуть-чуть, губами, и Куроо чувствует теплое дыхание Бокуто, оседающее на коже. 

– Не тормози. – Бокуто проводит кончиком носа по носу Куроо и почти неощутимо стукает его кулаком в живот. 

Куроо фыркает, улыбается и, не теряя больше времени, возвращается на прежнюю позицию. Смазка еще совсем холодная после улицы, и Куроо пытается согреть ее, но Бокуто все равно вздрагивает, стоит пальцам оказаться внутри. Дергает бедрами, толкаясь глубже в рот Куроо, и Куроо свободной рукой вдавливает Бокуто в диван, не давая шевельнуться. Он трахает Бокуто пальцами долго и методично, то разводя их в стороны и вставляя так глубоко, как это возможно, то почти совсем достает, дразняще проводя около пальцев языком. Бокуто стонет и дрожит, подмахивает и просит еще и еще, и Куроо, едва контролируя себя, дает ему это «еще». Двигает пальцами быстрее и, видя, что Бокуто на пределе, позволяет ему шагнуть за край – обхватывает головку губами, щекочет ее языком, одновременно с этим проводя по стволу рукой. 

Бокуто кончает с громким вскриком и замирает, полностью расслабляясь. 

Куроо поднимает голову, пальцами стирает остатки спермы со рта, и прижимается щекой к колену Бокуто, лениво держа глаза полуприкрытыми. Собственное возбуждение все еще никуда не делось, но Куроо не может оторвать взгляда от разморенного Бокуто, на губах которого играет довольная улыбка. 

– Один-ноль. – Куроо довольно хмыкает и игриво кусает колено Бокуто. 

Тот резко открывает глаза, расслабленное выражение пропадает с его лица. 

– Хэ-эй, так нечестно! Если бы ты не начал первым, то я бы выиграл! 

Куроо легко смеется и качает головой: все-таки Бокуто – неисправимый идиот. С одной лишь поправкой: Бокуто – _его_ идиот. 

– Не смей ржать, Куроо! Я сейчас отыграюсь! 

Куроо молчит и лишь согласно кивает головой. В том, что Бокуто отыграется, он даже не сомневается. 

И точно не имеет ничего против.


End file.
